Magic Powder
Magic Powder is a new currency introduced in Cookie Run: New World. Unlike other currencies, Magic Powders served only one purpose, to aid players create the necessary ingredients to evolve Treasures. Gaining Magic Powders Magic Powders couldn't be obtained neither by crystals, coins, nor by cash. The only way to get it reliably is by extracting powders from Treasures and Ingredients. However, there is also another way for obtaining Magic Powders, which is from obtaining treasures like Furball Pup's Doggy Biscuit and Squirrel's Magical Sand Bottle that may gives Magic Powder at every login of the day. Alternatively, players can gain Magic Powders from Limited-time Events. Magic Powders Gained from Treasures Here are the most common Magic Powder value for each treasure. Magic Powders increases incrementally with every treasure upgrade. Evolved Treasure generates various Magic Powders depending on the ingredients and the base treasure. Evolved treasures with higher ranked ingredients will generate much more Magic Powders than evolved treasure with the same grade, but with lower ranked ingredients. Also, blessed evolve treasure gives 3 times more Magic Powder when extracted. For example, Sneakers for the Perfect Sprint at +0 generates 2,810. It requires two SS-grade and an S-grade ingredients to evolve. Meanwhile, Random Colored Jelly Scrub at +9 only generates 1,564. The reason is that the latter requires two S-grade and one A-grade ingredients, a rank much less than the former. Evolved Treasure that requires 1 S-grade treasure and 3 SS-grade ingredients at +9 generates the most Magic Powders. An example of this would be Specially made Flaming Cocktail. It is reported that the highest magic powder one can extract through evolved treasure is 3,064 for regular evolved treasure, and 9,192 for blessed evolved treasure. However, some exceptions may apply for extracting treasures. Sacred Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, Sacred Protection Ring of Fire, Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind, and Sacred Restoration Pendant of Water has their own schemes, generating only between 1,900 to 2,164 when extracted. Magic Powders Gained from Ingredients Ingredients has a fixed amount of magic powders for each grade. It is useful to extract magic powders from unwanted ingredients to create another ingredients useful for evolving the player's intended treasure. Some ingredients, like Magic Stone Ornament '''or Demon Blood, are not compatible with any treasure evolution, so its only purpose is to be extracted into magic powders. Trading with Medals Players can trade their earned Medals into Magic Powders in the Medal Exchange Center. Creating Ingredients from Magic Powder Ingredients are very scarce in the world of Cookie Run. It is only obtainable by collecting Mystery Boxes. As higher ranked ingredients are hard to obtain, players rely on Magic Powders to create the necessary ingredients (especially S and SS ranked ingredients) to evolve the treasures they wanted to evolve. Here are the Magic Powders necessary to create ingredients. Advice Due to how difficult and time-consuming it is to gather Magic Powder to be able to evolve your treasures, it is a very good idea to set up a priority system. * Are there any treasures you use frequently, or all the time that has an evolved form you would like to use? Then go ahead and evolve that treasure. A good example would be '''Angel Cookie's Holy Feather, which is usually used all the time. * If you are not sure if a treasure is worth evolving, try playing with the unevolved form first and see how you like it. If you do like it, you can plan on evolving it. If not, no big loss as you haven't wasted Magic Powder. * If there are any treasure you do not use all that much or just for fun and you are short on Magic Powder to spare, then just move on. Why bother evolving treasure you're not going to use? May as well just extract them for more Magic Powder to put it towards something you will use. Alternatively, compare treasures to see if it will save you Magic Powder for other treasures. For example, let's compare Golden Magic Flower Pot and Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds. * They both generate Coin Flowers and give a Coin Bonus at the end. However, the former requires you to try to get an Antique Magic Pot from a Supreme Treasure Chest at 25/20 Crystals a pop (or the 6+1 Big Set at 119/108 a pop) or gamble with Supreme Tickets. For the Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds, all you have to do is fully upgrade the Paprika Punching Bag once you have hatched it from an Extra Rare Pet Egg. For the sake of comparison, let's say that the Golden Magic Flower Pot and Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds are fully evolved and upgraded. The Flower Pot gives a 6% Coin Flower and 10% Coin Bonus, while the Paprika Punching Bag gives a 4% Coin Flower and 7% Coin Bonus. That's... not really much of a difference, although the former does require you to spend about 20,000 Magic Powder to make the ingredients to evolve it or try to farm insanely rare ingredients (they require 1 S and 2 SS ingredients). When you compare the two, the Paprika Punching Bag makes more sense and will save you Magic Powder. However, if you want to gain the best benefit, the Flower Pot will be better so it's really up to you. Trivia *If the player has obtained the Furball Pup's Doggy Biscuit treasure, when getting the bonus for the daily login, one can see that the unit of Magic Powders is "pinches". *No pets, cookies, or currencies can aid in obtaining extra Magic Powders. *The easiest way to obtain magic powders is through evolving C-grade treasure and extract Magic Powders from it. C-grade treasures are obtainable using 5,000 coins with Good Treasure Chest. No crystals are needed to do this. *Magic Stone Ornament and Demon Blood are the ingredients that cannot be made by Magic Powders. This is because it doesn't contribute to any possible treasure evolution. With the future updates, it might be useful for incoming treasures. Category:Currency